Activated diatomaceous earth, also known as DE, TSS, diatomite, diahydro, kieselguhr, kieselgur or celite (hereinafter “DE”), is used in the fracturing of hydrocarbon wells in geological formations as a propant component in, e.g., well treatment fluids in which it provides a support matrix within the formation to keep the fracture open and facilitate the flow of well production fluids.
Frequently, the DE-containing fluids injected into the well also include chemical additives (e.g., scale, corrosion, asphaltene or paraffin inhibitors) which impart useful chemical properties to the production fluids coming out of the formation. However, over time, the efficacy of the additives in admixture with the DE of the down hole fluid diminishes, or “plays out,” causing production issues when the chemical attributes imparted by the well treatment additives are critical to efficient well production.
There exists, therefore, a significant and long-felt need for methods to increase the longevity of the chemical performance of DE-containing well treatment fluids.